As an electronic paper technology, those utilizing various techniques have been known, such as rotation of particles, electrophoresis, thermal rewritable, liquid crystal and electrochromy. As an example of the electronic paper technologies, a display technique using a toner shown in FIG. 14 has been known, in which an electrode 82 and a charge transporting layer 84 are accumulated on each of facing surfaces of two glass substrates 80a and 80b facing each other, and an conductive colored toner 90 and white particles 92 are filled between the two substrates 80a and 80b.
The electronic paper has such a constitution that a voltage corresponding to image data is applied to the electrode 82 to form an electric field on a part of the electrode 82, so as to inject electric charge to the conductive colored toner 90 through the charge transporting layer of the non-display substrate 80b, whereby the conductive colored toner having electronic charge injected thereto is moved toward the display substrate 80a and attached thereto, so as to display an image by forming contrast of the colors of the conductive colored toner and the white particles.
However, in the electronic paper having the foregoing constitution, the process for forming the electrode and the charge transporting layer accumulated on the glass substrate is complicated and requires difficult skills, and therefore it causes a problem in that when the area of the substrate is increased, it becomes more difficult to produce products having constant performance.
Furthermore, the image displayed itself is unclear due to low contrast, and has a problem in that the viewing angle is small. Because the stability of the particles retained between the substrates is gradually deteriorated upon repeated use, it causes a problem of short service life as electronic paper.